MLP FIM: My True Home Calls
by Arguyus
Summary: (Just when I thought I had found my home on earth, my family is moving again. I thought I was going to have to deal with it, but God had bigger plans for me. Plans that involve me finding my true home...)


(Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrighted material you will encounter in this or any other story.)

(AN: I know that I said I would finish the other stories I started before starting a new one, but I just had to write this. For all announcements on this story and my others, please refer to my profile, thank you.)

Chapter 1: Back to the Future

To all who read this, my name is Stephen McIntyre, most now a days probably know me by a different name. I am writing this to tell others my past, or my future, its all a mater of perspective. My story began January forth, nineteen ninety-four, the day I was born. I did almost die that day, but I won't go into detail about that as it is rather embarrassing. For the majority of my life, my family had to move from place to place because of my dad's job being uncertain. It was when we moved to Mississippi that I felt like I had found my home on this earth, I grew as a person more there than anywhere I had lived. The biggest way I grew was that I got saved during the time I lived there.

I thought I was home, but that was soon proved false. We were going to have to move once more. It is about this time that this particular part of my story begins, the story of how I found my true home. It starts on the early night of August twenty-second, two thousand thirteen, I was sitting outside with sadness ruling my thoughts... How about I write this the way saw it at the time.

(-0-)

It was a warm summer night, the sun was just beginning to set. The last light of the sun painted the sky with many shades of pink, purple, and gold. It was a painfully beautiful sight, I knew that I would never be able to see it again all to soon. My head was filled with hundreds of thoughts that bounced around all over my mind. There was fear, uncertainty, sadness, and worry everywhere. This was the closest place I'd ever had to a home, and now we are going to leave. I needed to stop all of the feelings racing around my brain in the only way I know how...

No, I do not mean suicide. What I mean is to pray, God is always there to provide a shoulder to cry on for his children. So I held my legs to my chest, bowed my head, and began to pray.

"Dear Heavenly Father, I am really having emotion problems with us moving. I ask that You ether lead me to my true home on Your Earth, or that You give me the peace of mind to deal with this. I know I may not always be faithful, but that is because I don't ask for Your strength every time that I should. I ask You that You help me with that as well as my first petition. I know that You are all powerful, and that You don't need to answer me, but I ask that You hear me out. In the name of Your resurrected Son, Jesus, Amen."

I felt peace in my soul after that, and a tingling on my foot... wait a minute. I looked at my foot, it was glowing a light purple. The glow spread over my leg at am amazing speed, soon covering my entire body. Before I even had time to scream, I felt my body being pulled apart atom by atom. In a brilliant flash, I was gone.

My mom came to look for me about half an hour later, only to find that I was gone and my clogs flung over the grass. She called the police believing I had been kidnapped, they came the next morning and began searching. They keep looking for over a year, but I was nowhere to be found.

Where was I you ask? Well, for that answer, you need to go back to the moment that I disappeared.

I was flying though a multicolored tunnel, I couldn't tell left from right from up from down. Then, I came out the end of the tunnel. All I could see was a huge white blur, a large light blue blur, and many small multicolored blurs. The last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was a big purple blur, then I hit my head on something hard. I knew one thing for sure, I was going to feel that later.

(-0-)

Twilight looked at the creature that lay before her in shock, this was not what she had intended to pull though time. It was a tall primate-like being, it had sandy blond fur on only the top of it's head, light tan colored skin, and she thought she had seen light blue eyes. It was wearing glasses, a strange looking wrist band, odd feet coverings, green pants, a green baseball cap with a small black thing on the brim, and a brown shirt with something written on it.

She needed to tell Celestia about this, immediately.

"Twilight! I heard something crash, are you oka..." Began a purple scaled baby dragon, he also had neon green spines and belly plates.

"Spike, good timing. I need to send a letter to the princess immediately!" Twilight told her assistant.

(-0-)

Princess Celestia was sitting in the throne room, and she was bored. One of the nobles was complaining about some trivial mater that she had lost track of half an hour ago. She was hoping for some sort of brake. It was then that a letter from her student, Twilight Sparkle, materialized in front of her. Twilight always has the best timing.

"Excuse me for a moment, please." The white alicorn said.

When she began reading the letter, her good mood died. The description of the creature was exactly like that of a race that went extinct over ten thousand years ago, and every other race in the world had been glad when it happened. If this being was what she was thinking it was, then they will have to execute someone for the first time in over two thousand years.

Celestia got up hastily, "I must see to something at once!"

The noble knew from the princess' reaction that this was much more important mater than his complaint, but he was a curious pony, "If you would humor me, your majesty, what is this mater you must see to?"

She quickly turned to face him, "A suspected member of an extinct race has been accidentally pull though time. Whats more, it is a race that all of us other races helped bring to extinction, and with good reason."

Celestia left the noble in a state of shock as she flew out the door. This could be very bad, the only race in Equestria that ponies' helped kill could be back. The tales of murder and enslavement that surrounded the name of the race she suspected it was. If it was a male, like Twilight thought it was, than that meant they would have to put it down before it could find out that it could bred with any female of any other race. She landed in front of the door to Twilight's study and knocked. Her student soon came and opened the door.

"Where is he?" Celestia asked getting straight to business.

"I put him in the guest bed room, this way." Twilight told her before leading her to said room.

And there he was, it was as she feared. It was an adult male human, but there was something off about him. His muscles were untoned, his stomach was covered with a thin layer of fat, and the hair that was visible from under his hat wasn't in the tribal dreadlocks that the stories tell about. His shirt had a yellow arrow with the words "this is what trouble looks like" written in it pointing at his face, she desperately hoped that that was a joke and not a statement of fact.

"What is he?" Twilight inquired of her mentor.

"He, my dear Twilight, is a human." Celestia answered with a sigh.

Twilight's eyes widened at that fact, "A human! I thought humans were just in fairy tales!"

The princess sighed once more, "They have been one for over ten thousand years, and us ponies helped make them that. They were known for murder, enslavement, rape, violence, and cruelty. But this one seems different, he might be from a more civilized point in history. If he isn't, he will have to be executed for the sake of all the races of Equestria."

It was then that a pained groan issued for the human as he began to come back to consciousness, both ponies immediately looked at him.

(-0-)

Boy did my head hurt, it felt like someone had rammed a freight train right into my head. I groaned as I opened my eyes, but I quickly closed them as they were assaulted by light. I began to notice that something was off, it felt like my feet were hanging off the bed. Not to mention that this bed was far too soft, and I was still in my day cloths. I opened my eyes as they began to adjust to the light, all I could see was white.

Why do I see white?

I turned my head to the side, and what I saw shocked me. Two horse-like beings stood there, one lavender purple with a horn on its head and the other pure white with a horn and a pair of wings. The lavender one had a plum colored mane with a dark royal purple and a hot pink streak in it, the being also had amethyst purple eyes with obviously feminine eyelashes. The white one had a ever flowing prismatic mane and light pink eyes. I recognized them immediately from being a brony, these where none other than Twilight Sparkle and princess Celestia!

I tried to get up and show my respect, but my legs gave out and I hit the floor. I looked up at the alicorn with a meek smile, "Sorry I can't show proper respect, your majesty, but my legs don't seem to be working right."

Both ponies looked at me in surprise, "Um... Why exactly are you staring at me like that for?"

Celestia walked over to me with an interrogating look in her pink eyes, "How do you know that I'm royalty?"

"Well, the crown is a bit of a dead giveaway, and your overall appearance practically screams nobility." I told her.

She thought about my answerer for a bit, then she looked back at me, "I guess your right about that, but why are you so polite?"

Confusion spread over my face at that question as I got myself back onto the bed, "My parents taught me to be polite, why is that so unusual?"

"You don't know about the reputation humans have here, do you?" Twilight asked, finally she speaks.

"No."

"Humans are known for needless violence and cruelty, but you seem to have a chance to disprove those thoughts." Celestia told us, Twilight and I looked at her with the question of 'what do you mean' written all over our faces.

"So far, you haven't shown any signs of ether of those two traits. If you can prove that you can control yourself, then you will be allowed to integrate into Equestrian society." She said in answerer to the unspoken question.

"What about sending me back, is that an option?" I asked hopefully.

Both ponies looked down sadly, that does not bode well, "I'm guessing that means it isn't."

The princess looked back at me with a sigh, "There is no magic that can send anyone or anything back though time for more than a few minutes, I'm sorry."

I thought about it for a little bit, I was here Equestria in to stay. My family was going to move, so I guess it's not all a bad thing. Not to mention that coming here is every bronies' dream come true.

"Well, I guess I needed to get out of the house sooner or later."

Twilight looked up at me in surprise, "Your not angry about me accidentally bringing you here?"

"It is my belief that there truly are no accidents, all things happen for a reason, I just have to find that reason." I told the lavender mare.

"Then you better start looking," Celestia said, then she continued, "You are here by a guest of Equestria, and you are to stay with my student, Twilight Sparkle. Provided that is all right with her, of course."

"Of course it is, maybe you can tell me more about you peoples' history!" Twilight replied, becoming excited near the end.

I laughed a little at her behavior, "Easy there Twilight, it was almost nighttime when you pulled me though, and I need to get use to being here."

"It just occurred to me that we never got your name." Celestia stated suddenly.

I slapped my head at my forgetfulness, "For goodness sake, where are my manners? My name is Stephen, Stephen McIntyre."

The alicorn smiled at me, "I am princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria, and let me be the first to extend an officiate welcome to Equestria, Mr. McIntyre."

"Please, just call me Stephen, that's what everyone else calls me." I asked her in a polite manner.

"Of course. It has been good meeting you, but I must go, royal duties to attend to." With that, she walked out of the room.

Me and Twilight just looked at each other, both of us trying to think of something to say. This was awkward, that was for sure. Twilight had always been my favorite pony, but now that she was actually standing right in front of me, I didn't know what to say.

"So..." The lavender mare tried, "Did you have any sort of job in your time?"

I scratched the back of my head, "No, not really. I did have a hobby, writing stories."

The excitement building inside of her at this bit of information was very obvious, I had to try very hard to keep myself from chuckling, "Really! Do you have any of your work with you?"

I shook my head, "Sorry, I guess I'll just have to start writing them again. To bad my handwriting isn't that good..."

"How can you be a writer if your handwriting isn't all that good?" She inquired of me.

"Well, I had a device that helped me write, my biggest problem is misspelling words." I told her with some shame.

She put a hoof on her chin and thought about what I just said, I was right about her looking cute like that. I will admit that I always kind of had a crush on Twilight, but that is probably something that won't come to fruition, she most likely doesn't even have time for a boyfriend anyway. I guess I'll need to keep my options open till I find the girl God made just for me.

"I got an idea on how to fix that," She said suddenly, braking me out of my thoughts, "I can give you some of my knowledge of how to spell words that you have a problem with."

"You can do that?" I asked her, it did seem a little far fetched to me.

She grinned at me, "Yes I can, I just use a memory sharing spell and give you my memories about how to write to help you with your writing."

I thought about it, that was certainly a tempting offer. Well, I going to have to trust her if I'm staying here, I just hope she doesn't look into certain memories that I'm not proud of. Yes, like all Christians, I haven't always been good, and I've done a lot of backsliding early in my walk.

"Alright, just be warned that I haven't always been the best person, so don't be to judgmental about what you find in there until I explain it." I told her.

She looked at me sadly, "I can understand you most likely have a bad history, but you don't have to worry about it, it doesn't work like that. But if you ever need to talk about it, I'll be right here."

I smiled at her in an appreciative manner, "Thanks Twilight, that means a lot to me. Well, let's get started."

She smiled at me before she began channeling energy into her horn, then she leaned her head forward and touched her horn to my forehead. It was amazing, I saw images of hundreds of words pass by at light speed. I felt the energy running though my brain, this magic was really something. Before I knew it, it was over. I felt a little light headed. Twilight, however, looked a lot worse than me. It must have taken a lot of energy, she looked drained.

"Are you alright, Twilight?" I asked out of concern for her well being.

"I'm okay, just need a good night sleep, that's all." She told me as she wobbled a little.

I was somewhat unconvinced by that, "Do you need help getting to bed?"

"No, I'll be fine." After saying this, she tried to walk out of the room, only to nearly fall over. She would have if I hadn't rushed over to catch her.

I smiled at her, "You'll be fine, huh. Do you normally call almost falling over fine?"

She smiled back at me in an embarrassed manner, her cheeks blooming deep red, "T-Thank, I guess I used more magic than I thought."

I lifted her up bridal style, she was lighter than I thought she would be, and went out of the door. One little problem, I don't know my way around the study, and I couldn't turn on the LED flashlight on my cap to help me navigate. Twilight must have seen my confusion, because she pointed with hoof to indicate which way to go. After some bumbling around, we finally made it to her room. Spike must be doing something, because I didn't see the baby dragon anywhere. I put Twilight in her bed and pulled the covers over her.

"You didn't have to do all this Stephen, you know that right?" She asked as she already began to fall asleep.

"I know, I just wanted to." I told her before I began to walk out of the room, "Goodnight, Twilight."

"Goodnight, Stephen."

I walked back to my room, I just backtracked my way with my cap's flashlight to help me. My bed was a little on the small side, but what would you expect when all ponies are about three feet tall. I took off my glasses and my cap and put them on the end table next to the head of the bed, then I curled up under the blankets and lay there, thinking. I was now an alien on my own home planet, I was going to need a job to start a life of my own. I have to build myself a new life, and I have to do it from scratch. I lay there just thinking about my future here, until speed finally found me.

This was my first night in Equestria.


End file.
